<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Healthy Working Relationship by sabrina_il (marina)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495561">A Healthy Working Relationship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il'>sabrina_il (marina)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentleness, Happy Sex, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nile Freeman POV, Pining, Threesome - F/M/M, background Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nile has been on the team for a while, seen some wild shit, gotten mostly used to her new reality. </p><p>The last thing she expects is an invitation to a threesome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Nile Freeman/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Healthy Working Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nile spends a lot of time with Andy.</p><p>They talk. They spar. They drink.</p><p>Sometimes Nile thinks Andy is fighting her own fondness for Nile, as if smiling at her too much, or generally caring more than the absolute minimum amount, will bring up things Andy would rather not think about.</p><p>They don’t talk about Andy’s newfound mortality. It’s strange, to meet a person who’s thousands of years old just as they’re dying.</p><p>They go on missions. Copley proves himself, giving his new role the same wholehearted dedication he once put into trying to sell them out. As the months roll by, Nile finds herself settling into somewhat of a routine. The things she used to find unbelievable become more and more routine. On missions, she slowly loses her innate sense of fear and anger when she watches one of her teammates get shot. It’s just an annoyance now, a bump in the road.</p><p>The work is also different. It’s still violence, still tactics, though on a much smaller scale than Nile was used to with the USMC. They’re on their own, a tight little unit, and they don’t follow anyone’s orders.</p><p>She thinks a lot about Copley’s collage. About how you don’t see the good when you’re in it, how everything is just more murder, more greed, more cruelty, until you zoom out.</p><p>She hopes to live long enough to zoom out one day.</p><p>She mostly doesn’t think about her family. Every time she thinks about calling her mom, from a burner phone, just once, not even to talk but to hear her voice again, Andy is there somehow, asking Nile if she wants a drink, or sharing some ridiculous story, or just sitting with Nile, in silence, until the moment passes and Nile remembers where she belongs.</p><p>Then there’s Joe and Nicky, the deadly duo who treat Nile like their favorite cousin they haven’t seen in a decade. Joe is usually in charge of food, if they’re stuck somewhere for a long time. He usually cooks simple, hearty dishes, some Nile has never heard of, some familiar Italian staples. It's obvious food is its own language for Nicky and Joe. Andy lives off of candy and energy bars unless someone forces her to sit down for real food.</p><p>One time, after a particularly rough mission, during which Nile manages to die four separate times, Joe whips up a dinner made up of iconic Chicago dishes, and Nile has to physically restrain herself from kissing him in gratitude. She hates deep-dish pizza and the military ruined her relationship with hot dogs, but the food is still delicious and the sheer care in this, the attention, the desire to bring a smile to her face. It's all a little too much. She doesn't shed a single tear during dinner, but it's a close call.</p><p>Nicky turns out to love music. Nile has heard him sing in a dozen languages, though his favorite is always Italian. He’s got everything from violins to guitars to flutes hidden in various stash houses they use across the world. Nile is pretty sure at least one of them is a Stradivarius. Over the course of several innocuous conversations, Nile realizes Nicky has been fishing for her musical tastes, and of course, one evening when Andy’s recovering from yet another terrifying injury, and the air in the apartment feels thick and stale and silent, Nicky starts playing acoustic versions of every Frank Ocean song Nile used to have on her phone. She could kiss him, though of course she doesn’t.</p><p>Because aside from Nicky and Joe individually, there’s also Nicky &amp; Joe: the inseparable couple. Nile doesn’t understand how Andy doesn’t roll her eyes at them half the time, but somehow she doesn’t. Even when she teases them, it’s full of fondness.</p><p>“It’s gonna happen soon, you know,” Andy tells her one day, when the two of them are sharing some sugary delight she’s picked up at the local corner store. “It’s a miracle they’ve waited this long.”</p><p>“Who?” Nile asks, but then it’s clear to her Andy means Nicky and Joe. “Waited for what?”</p><p>Andy leans back on the ratty sofa and stretches her shoulder blades, with the grace of someone who hasn’t had to stretch in a millennia or two. “I’m sure you’ve noticed, they’ve been laying it on extra thick lately.”</p><p>“Laying on what?” Nile asks, her brows drawing together.</p><p>That time Andy does roll her eyes, though only slightly. “Look, those two only have eyes for each other. But whenever there’s a new person on the team? They just can’t help themselves. It’s like their version of a welcome committee.”</p><p>Nile pauses to think about this. “You mean… me? They want to…”</p><p>“Have sex with you, yes,” Andy says, as casually as ever. “I think it started with Quynh, she put the idea in their heads. When we first found them they were still lost little boys. They didn’t know what anything meant, how to live this life long term and survive. I think Quynh told them there had to be exceptions, points of variety, like scoring on dough to let the steam out.”</p><p>“That is not what she said,” Nicky says, leaning against the door frame to the living room.</p><p>Nile startles – she’s still not used to how quiet they can all be when they put their minds to it.</p><p>“You’re right,” Andy said, smiling her slow smile. “I don’t know the exact words. But it sure worked to get you boys to take your clothes off for her.”</p><p>Nicky’s lips curve into something layered, more complex than a smile, a mix of joy and longing and sadness. “She was very skilled,” he agrees.</p><p>“Do you think Book will get a repeat discount?” Andy asks. “When he comes back?”</p><p>Joe appears in the doorway, passing Nicky and throwing Andy a few words in Arabic that make her laugh, full-throated. Then she winces, and rises from the sofa.</p><p>“I’m going to go to bed,” she says. “Mortality is very tiring.” She pats Nile on the shoulder and exchanges an unreadable look with Joe before walking away to one of the bedrooms.</p><p>Joe takes her place on the sofa, and Nicky joins him on Nile’s other side. They’re not pressed close together, but they’re filling up about all the space the sofa has to offer.</p><p>“She blew our cover,” Nicky says, bending down to look at Joe over Nile’s lap.</p><p>“Terrible at keeping secrets,” Joe agrees, nodding.</p><p>“Do you think Andy told Nile how much you’ve been dying to kiss her?” Nicky asks, in a serious, concerned tone.</p><p>“Unknown,” Joe shakes his head, and then straightens and looks into Nile’s eyes, his arms loose on his knees, his eyes undemanding.</p><p>Nile leans over and kisses him, putting her hands in his soft curls, feeling his beard against her cheeks, her chin. His hands come up to caress her, slowly, tracing her shoulders, her arms, the sides of her body.</p><p>How many people has Joe kissed in his life? Was it really only Nicky and every member of the Old Guard? Did he have a family when he died? Weren’t people supposed to be married by sixteen back then?</p><p>Nicky’s voice in her ear distracts her from her thoughts and brings her back to Joe’s warm, soft mouth.</p><p>“He’s not the only one,” Nicky whispers, and Nile’s hands go back, reaching blindly to find his blond hair, bury her fingers in it as Joe continues to kiss her and caress her body over her clothes.</p><p>Was this a good idea? Did Nile care?</p><p>She was immortal now. She couldn't have a family, no permanent attachments, no human connections for the rest of her unnaturally long life.</p><p>But she could have this. She could have Nicky, and Joe, and this comfort they were offering.</p><p>There would be no consequences to this. None of them could get up and leave the group tomorrow. They needed each other to survive the centuries. Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow, they would still be here, living and fighting and drinking together, until the end of time or their lives, whichever came first.</p><p>Andy had done this. Quynh had done this. Booker had done this. In fact, Nile had no doubts that if Andy came out of her room to find the three of them naked on the couch she wouldn't be bothered in the least.</p><p>And she was horny. Even hornier when she thought of Andy's stories about ancient times, and sparring in the nude, in front of an audience, slathered in oil. Nile is never getting those images out of her head.</p><p>She reaches into Joe's shirt, unbuttoning it as quickly as she can. "Do we need to talk about this?" she asks, pulling away from Joe's mouth, trusting him and Nicky to set the rules.</p><p>"I think you know our hearts," Nicky says, behind her, gently pulling Nile's braids back from her shoulders.</p><p>"This is a one time thing," Joe says, with the way he has of being firm and loving and kind, "and a forever thing. You already know that."</p><p>Nile does. She bites her lip, suddenly uncertain about what comes next.</p><p>Joe smiles his warm smile at her. "What would you like? What have you missed most, from before?"</p><p>What before? The sex Nile had with her high school boyfriend when they could squeeze alone time in one of their houses, before she enlisted? None of that felt in any way relevant to this.</p><p>Joe looks away from her for a second, clearly exchanging a look with Nicky, before pulling off his shirt completely and sliding off the sofa, to his knees on the hard tile floor.</p><p>He's kneeling next to Nile, gently pushing his way between her legs, and she gasps feeling like she's so wet it had to have soaked through her underwear and jeans by now.</p><p>"Is this okay?" Nicky says in her ear, pulling her shoulders back to position her better, let Joe have better access.</p><p>Nile nods, and then Joe is unbuttoning her jeans, pulling them down, urging her to lift her hips, and burying his face in her crotch, her black, practical panties still on.</p><p>She gasps again, louder this time, at the feeling of his soft beard against her thighs, his wet mouth, hot against her lips, his tongue darting out to caress her pussy through the fabric.</p><p>"Fuck!" she says, and Nicky laughs, short and joyous, and grabs one of her hands, bring it to his mouth to kiss, as Joe continues to lick at the fabric of her underwear.</p><p>"Get this off!" she says, finally, after a minute or so of unbearable, wet, hot torture, where she feels like her heartbeat is stronger in her clit than in her chest. Joe pulls away slightly, licking his lips like he's tasting the best meal he's ever had, and Nile lifts her hips again and pulls down her own underwear, all the way off, dislodging Joe in the process, until it's on the floor, discarded.</p><p>She moves on the couch, spreading her legs apart, leaning back against Nicky who immediately spreads his arms to support her against his broad chest. Joe waits for her to be comfortable and then dives back in, licking into her properly this time, running his tongue and gently sucking on her clit, his fingers massaging her outer lips as he does it.</p><p>She doesn't know who taught him this, but he's unbelievably, mind-shatteringly better than her high school boyfriend, and considering Joe supposedly doesn't eat a lot of pussy she's not sure what to make of that. Did Joe have a wife, before everything? Are these thousand-year-old skills? Did Quynh or Andy teach him this, in one night?</p><p>Did he study and practice, just for Nile, to make sure she enjoyed herself?</p><p>She can't think about any of that anymore because she's moaning softly, biting her lips to keep in even bigger noises, and she's coming, fuck she's coming all over his face, her whole body pulsing with it.</p><p>When she's done shuddering Joe pulls away, licking his lips again, this time with a full on grin.</p><p>"Is it..." Nicky says, a little hesitant. "Do you want another one straight away? Or would you rather wait a while?"</p><p>It's the most polite way to ask whether she's one of those girls who can have consecutive orgasms immediately, like one of the girls Nile did her bootcamp with who loved to share stories, and it makes Nile smile, thinking of Nicky finding the right phrasing for it.</p><p>She takes a deep breath, another one, and then slowly closes her legs, almost shuddering against from how that makes her pussy feel, and turns slightly, to look at Nicky's face.</p><p>He's a little flushed, his skin is so pale he can never hide it. He's still fully dressed, which is a goddamn crime.</p><p>Nile slides her hand, slowly, giving Nicky time to object, to the seam of his slacks, right between his legs.</p><p>He gives a little grunt, but to her surprise Nile doesn't feel the solid hardness she expects to find.</p><p>Something in her expression must change, because Nicky gives her another calming, generous smile, and says "Ignore that, means nothing."</p><p>Joe has her other hand in his, drawing her attention. Her fingers are still pressed against Nicky's crotch.</p><p>"It's nothing personal," Joe says, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "Nicky has always had trouble showing up for girls."</p><p>She can hear Nicky chuckle. "Don't listen to him," he says. "It's very personal, in that I'm very invested in bringing you pleasure tonight, Nile."</p><p>"But I want to touch you," she says, looking back at Nicky.</p><p>His smile gets broader. "That can be arranged."</p><p>He starts unbuttoning his shirt, and Joe rises on his knees to undo his pants in the meantime. They're like a coordinated machine, not even looking at each other or communicating in any way Nile can see, but still undressing Nicky efficiently and in record speed - like their intuitive coordination in the field, times a hundred.</p><p>That alone is making Nile's pussy tingle again.</p><p>When Nicky is naked he's exactly as beautiful as Nile had always expected. His cock is barely half-hard, and Joe kisses it, making Nicky smile down at him fondly, before Joe sits on his heels again.</p><p>Two of them are naked on the sofa in the living room right now, and Nile isn't worried about what would happen if Andy walked in.</p><p>In fact, she'd welcome it. But that isn't a thought to focus on right now.</p><p>"Now you're the only one dressed, amore mio," Nicky says, looking down at Joe, his lips curved into a sly expression. The little dip into Italian sounds so natural - Nile forgets sometimes that English isn't their natural mode of communication, that they stick to it for her benefit, and then sometimes an errant word or two will remind her how hard they work to make sure she's included.</p><p>"Can I?" Nile asks, before the two of them can drop into their banter.</p><p>Joe raises his eyebrows in momentary surprise, but then says "of course."</p><p>Nile gets up, motioning for Joe to lie down on the couch, his torso cradled against Nicky, and Nile straddles his knees and starts unzipping his pants.</p><p>It's a weird position - it'll be difficult to get Joe's pants off completely, and Nile herself isn't sure yet what she wants out of this.</p><p>But she knows she wants him lying flat, at her mercy. She wants to discover him, to take her time.</p><p>She pulls his pants open, and it's immediately clear, if she'd had any doubts before, that he's very hard. His cock is straining to get out of the underwear, and Nile reaches in through the slit in his briefs and pulls it out.</p><p>Joe hisses, grabbing Nicky's hand and squeezing it, and Nile knows what she wants now.</p><p>She wants to come again, but she doesn't want Joe's dick. She hasn't had sex in a while, and the last few times weren't amazing, and she's not looking for a dick inside of her right now.</p><p>"Switch?" Nile says, looking at Nicky.</p><p>Without another word, he bends down to place a soft kiss on Joe's lips and then rises, repositioning Joe's body against the couch, and comes over to Nile's side.</p><p>Nile gets up and takes the two steps necessary to be next to Joe's head. She straddles him, putting her pussy against his face, and his hands immediately come up to hold her thighs, help her balance.</p><p>"Okay?" she asks, waiting for Joe's confirmation, when she's settled.</p><p>"Do you need to ask?" Nicky says. "Even if he suffocated like this, it would probably be his favorite death."</p><p>Nile can't help but laugh at that, and she can feel Joe laughing underneath her.</p><p>"Only orgasms tonight, please," Nile says, taking a breath to calm her laughter. "No deaths."</p><p>Joe taps at her thigh gently, and she rises a little on her knees to let him speak.</p><p>"Your cunt is magnificent," he says, "and could never cause me harm." Then he gently pulls her thighs back down again, into the right position.</p><p>Nile caresses his stomach, the hair on his chest. How are they both so gentle, even now? So communicative? But then, what had she expected?</p><p>"Nicky," she says, focusing on what she wants out of this. "I want you to jerk him off while he's eating me out."</p><p>"Your wish is my command," Nicky says, smiling at her and wrapping a hand around Joe's dick.</p><p>Joe takes that as his cue to start eating her pussy, pressing her down even harder against his face, every part of him rubbing against some part of her. His nose, his chin, his beard, even his eyebrows. She can feel them, pressed against her skin, moving slowly, as he licks into her, sucks on her, massages her with his lips and tongue.</p><p>She watches Nicky do what he's probably done thousands of times, rubbing Joe is practiced, smooth, efficient motions, just a little saliva slicking the way. She watches Joe's hips respond, the sounds he's making swallowed against Nile's cunt.</p><p>It feels so good, the mouth on her, the view of Nicky handling that cock, the sight of Joe's pants still constricting his motion. But Nile wants more. She wants an even better, bigger orgasm, and she can have one, she can feel it in her bones.</p><p>If Andy was here, somehow. If she didn't need her rest. If Nicky and Joe ever did repeats, she would want Andy here, telling her what to do, how to touch herself. Just thinking about it makes everything in Nile throb.</p><p>Instead she grabs one of Joe's hands, resting on her thighs, and picks his middle finger to put into her mouth and cover is saliva. "This one," she says, pulling it out and rising a little, letting Joe reposition them so he can use that finger to find her cunt.</p><p>She doesn't need to tell him what she wants - he pushes the finger inside of her, making her moan and shiver from the new sensation, and then crooks it inside, pushing in and out in small motions, gently massaging different spots inside of her every time. His mouth is back on her clit and inner lips, and she's coming, digging her fingers into his chest and stomach, nearly doubled over, she comes on his face for the second time.</p><p>She calms down just in time to see Nicky finish his good work by bending down to suck on Joe's slit, a sight so erotic Nile doesn't even know what to compare it to. Joe's hips rise into the air, he makes a muffled sound against her and comes, spectacularly, all over himself.</p><p>Nicky licks his hand clean while Nile moves away, off the couch, sitting down on the cold floor simply because standing doesn't feel like an option right now. Her muscles are fine, she knows that, they regenerate quickly from any exertion, but she just can't deal with being upright right now.</p><p>"Well, that was lovely," Nicky says, his accent in English thicker than Nile's ever heard it. "I think we've exhausted what this sofa had to offer. Bedroom?"</p><p>Nile looks at him, incredulous. Joe, catching her expression, starts to laugh.</p><p>"Nicky, you're insatiable," Joe says, rising to a siting position, not bothering to tuck himself back into his briefs.</p><p>"Can you blame me?" Nicky gives another sly smile. Nile had never noticed before how sly he could be when he wanted to. "With you two on the menu?"</p><p>"Hmm." Joe leans closer, and kisses Nicky, longer this time, more thorough. More like their actual kisses Nile has witnessed. "I think it's time you contributed," Joe's hand slides down to Nicky's crotch, cupping him with the confidence Nile hadn't had earlier.</p><p>Nicky smiles. "Your wish is my command."</p><p>Nile doesn't know what that means, exactly, but she knows it would be a pleasure to find out.</p><p>Tomorrow, she'll think about what she wants the rest of her immortal sex life to look like. She'll think about Andy, and what they could offer each other, mortal and immortal as they now are.</p><p>Tomorrow, there would be time for all of that, and hopefully for saving some lives as well.</p><p>Tonight? Tonight she was going to follow her roommates, best friends, teammates, into their bedroom, and discover how many times she could come in one night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to read more of my thoughts &amp; feels about the movie (&amp; get some recs for songs in Arabic I think Nicky would sing to Joe) you can stop by this post: https://marina.dreamwidth.org/1536399.html</p><p>ALSO, this fic now has a sequel! <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203984">Expert Intervention</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>